Akko
|place = 5/18|challenges = 11|votesagainst = 7|days = 36|image = }}Akko was a contestant who competed in Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles. Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Plot Akko was on the Magic tribe, where she quickly rallied together a 3-person alliance with Scarlet Witch and Sorcerer Mickey. She also led idol hunts to help the alliance bond. Eventually, the Other Mother joined their tribe through dissolve, and tried to take one of the Magic Majority out, by working with Harry Potter and Saruman. Unfortunately for them, they also needed Pearl, who sold the plan out thanks to her relationship with Akko and her orderly nature, wanting to keep the Magic tribe strong. This gave them the numbers to take out Other Mother, and Harry Potter afterwards, which was one of Akko's bigger moves as she subtly pushed against taking out Saruman despite Scarlet Witch's brewing rivalry with him. At the merge, Akko bonded a lot with Rachel, but also Tadakatsu as the two had a lot in common being calm and social leaders of big tribe alliances. These bonds as well as the other Magics' bonds with Rachel, were enough to flip the 4-person alliance Tadakatsu was leading (which included Rachel, as well as Kid Detective and Laura B) against Andrew, who then played an idol thanks to intel he got from Laura B, and took out Pearl, one of Akko's loyal numbers. This then scared Tadakatsu's group back into working with the trio of Andrew, Laura B, and Godzilla, so Akko was forced to come up with a new plan, hoping to take out Rachel for her threatening status within the tribe. She and Scarlet came up with the plan, but while Akko hoped to flip the Outsiders' trio against Rachel, Scarlet Witch was the one to make the plan succeed by playing her idol, which was the first signal to Akko that Scarlet Witch was dangerous and making big plays without telling her. Afterwards, they were able to take out Andrew with ease, since Tadakatsu and Kid Detective didn't have many other options unless they wanted to be on the bottom of the Final 5. At the Final 8, Akko knew she needed to begin making more of her own moves, and also give her side the advantage in what looked to be a 4-4 tie. At the reward, she sold Tadakatsu a plan to make a truce as the biggest threats and leaders, and eliminate the smaller wildcards, starting with Laura B, and quickly following with Saruman, Scarlet Witch, and Godzilla. Tadakatsu agreed to the plan, having his alliance vote against Laura B, even Godzilla, who had worked with her prior, which was an impressive feat, but it was all for naught as Akko had faked the whole thing, in order to flip Laura B and take out Tadakatsu's closest ally, Kid Detective. Following this vote, Saruman began to get confident in the Magic Majority's standings, and wanted to target Godzilla next, but Akko did not think it was smart, and even worse, her 2 closest allies, Scarlet Witch and Sorcerer Mickey, absolutely did not want to go with the plan, as Scarlet wanted to finally take out her rival, Saruman, and Sorcerer Mickey had formed a Best Friends' alliance with Laura B and Godzilla. This forced Akko to take out Saruman in a unanimous vote. At the final 6, she did try to tie the vote in the blatant 3-3 Magic/Muggles standoff, but ultimately decided at the revote that losing her goat in Sorcerer Mickey was not worth it. After several signs of Scarlet Witch's independence and growing threat status in front of a jury (idol'ing out Rachel and eliminating her rival, Saruman), Akko took initiative and flipped on her in the revote. Due to this, she and Sorcerer Mickey lost numbers at the Final 5, however, and seeing how she flipped on her allies, as well as everyone knowing how she was the biggest threat, and Sorcerer Mickey having his Best Friends' alliance, Akko became an easy unanimous target and finally left as the first finale boot. Voting History 1 - In Believe What You'll Believe, Andrew played his Hidden Immunity Idol on himself, negating 8 votes against him. 2 - In The Definition of a Floater, the vote ended with a 3-3 tie between Godzilla and Scarlet Witch, forcing a revote. Akko changed her vote to Scarlet Witch, eliminating her in a 3-1 vote. Trivia Category:Magic vs Monsters vs Muggles Contestants Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Magic Tribe Category:Magic Tribe (Dissolve) Category:Mixed Tribe Category:Female Contestants Category:5th Place Category:Juror 7 Category:Contestants